


Глубинное течение

by Anaquilibria, teamharrydore



Series: ЗФБ-2020 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/teamharrydore
Summary: Между ними — паутина тайн, недомолвок, откровенной, хоть уже неспособной никого обмануть, лжи, и она стягивает их ближе друг к другу, заставляя хранить себя; это не один, а огромная прорва секретов, но, тем не менее, и Гарри, и Дамблдор ещё живы.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter
Series: ЗФБ-2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612699
Kudos: 8





	Глубинное течение

Говорят, двое могут хранить секрет, если один из них мёртв.

Профессия аврора увеличивает вероятность несчастливых случайностей; впрочем, мысль о том, что он может умереть в любой момент, уже давно не беспокоит Гарри.

Дамблдору — сто двадцать пять лет, и кажется, что он бессмертен, но с каждым днём бессмертие становится всё более хрупким, осыпаясь по краям.

Между ними — паутина тайн, недомолвок, откровенной, хоть уже неспособной никого обмануть, лжи, и она стягивает их ближе друг к другу, заставляя хранить себя; это не один, а огромная прорва секретов, но, тем не менее, и Гарри, и Дамблдор ещё живы.

Их отношения — ещё одна нить в паутине.

На самом деле, это неудивительно: Гарри всегда тянулся за Дамблдором, всегда был привязан к нему и чувствовал ответную привязанность, — и в том, что однажды близость дошла до доступного им предела, нет решительно ничего странного.

По крайней мере, так говорит себе Гарри, когда снова и снова позволяет всем остальным считать, что он помогает Дамблдору в исследованиях, — в общем-то, это тоже правда.

Гарри дочитывает последнюю страницу отчёта, который завтра нужно будет занести Гермионе, и облегчённо вздыхает, поднимая взгляд на часы: несколько минут до полуночи, теперь можно пойти спать.

Шея неприятно ноет. Гарри потирает её, отправляясь в спальню; сейчас он уже считает её общей — его, гостевая, спальня в доме Дамблдора давно стоит пустая.

Тонкую книгу, которую тот читает, полусидя в постели, Гарри узнаёт сразу, — старое, когда-то заброшенное, а теперь снова поднятое исследование о взаимозаменяемости волос келпи и перьев феникса в палочках, — и, судя по довольному выражению лица Дамблдора, завтра Гарри опять отправится к Олливандеру за тестовыми образцами.

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает Дамблдор, откладывая книгу.

Этот вопрос успел стать дежурным, но Гарри знает, что Дамблдора действительно интересует ответ. Гарри кивает, садясь на край кровати, и слегка морщится от боли в шее.

— Иди сюда, — говорит Дамблдор, ожидая, пока Гарри разденется.

Гарри откладывает свои очки на столик рядом с его и наконец откидывается на подушку: десять страниц отчёта ради одной тренировки новых стажёров — всё же жестоко. Подчиняясь рукам Дамблдора, он переворачивается на живот и прикрывает глаза, когда сухие шершавые ладони начинают растирать его шею и плечи.

Шея вскоре перестаёт болеть, и руки Дамблдора движутся откровеннее. Он гасит свет.

Окно плотно занавешено, в комнате нет ни одного пятна света, и Гарри почти не соприкасается с Дамблдором. Движущиеся пальцы отвлекают его от странного, тревожного ощущения одиночества в тёмной комнате. С течением времени — со старением, если в Гарри хватает честности признать это, — в прикосновениях Дамблдора становится всё больше откровенного желания. Гарри не знает, действительно ли хочет Дамблдора в ответ: его заполняет спокойное тепло, и тело отзывается не столько на ласки, сколько на самого Дамблдора.

Один из пальцев Дамблдора слегка надавливает, едва проникая в Гарри, и замирает.

— Пожалуйста, — бормочет Гарри, раздвигая ноги и приподнимаясь.

Не утруждая себя поиском палочки, Дамблдор призывает третью подушку, подсовывает под Гарри, и мгновение спустя Гарри чувствует, как от кончика пальца внутрь тепло и мокро прокатывается знакомое заклинание. Дамблдор опирается на его спину ладонью и выдыхает; скорей всего, беспалочковая магия не далась так просто.

Скользкий палец одним толчком проходит в Гарри, шевелится внутри, и от мысли о том, на чьих пальцах он сейчас будет растянут, Гарри стонет, утыкаясь в сложенные под головой руки.

— Посмотри на меня, Гарри, — мягко, но настойчиво говорит Дамблдор, почти сразу добавляя второй.

Гарри поворачивает голову набок, смотрит в лицо, наклонённое к нему, и голубые глаза Дамблдора сейчас почти чёрные. Его волосы тускло серебрятся в чуть светлой темноте; Гарри плохо видит, но знает, что щёки Дамблдора слабо краснеют пятнами, и румянец распространяется на шею. В тишине смазка хлюпает слишком громко, и от этих звуков Гарри хочется отвести взгляд, но он должен смотреть в лицо Дамблдора, когда тот насаживает Гарри на пальцы; это почти необходимость.

Прежде чем добавить третий, Дамблдор отпускает Гарри и, слегка подтолкнув, переворачивает на спину. Так действительно лучше, думает Гарри, сжимаясь вокруг трёх пальцев. Он сам держит себя под коленями, кожа вспотела, и он едва удерживается, чтобы не подаваться навстречу, не раскачиваться на пальцах Дамблдора под его пристальным взглядом. Он полностью открыт и знает: что бы ни было в мыслях Дамблдора, тот никогда не навредит Гарри.

Пальцы распирают его изнутри, весь низ живота сведён напряжением; Гарри хочет дотронуться до себя, но Дамблдор, будто читая его мысли, — может, действительно читает, — качает головой:

— Нет, Гарри. Кончишь или так, или никак.

Гарри выгибается на кровати с длинным стоном; Дамблдор растягивает пальцы в стороны, и всплеск удовольствия внутри заставляет Гарри рвануться на подушке, но Дамблдор удерживает его, вдруг сгибая пальцы, — Гарри уже наплевать, сколько их, он мечется, подмахивает вверх, и как будто бесконечно мучительно кончает.

— Альбус, — почти всхлипывает он, и это один из немногих моментов, когда он, полностью потерявшись, зовёт Дамблдора по имени.

Тяжело дыша, он опускается обратно на постель. Дамблдор стирает рукой семя с его живота — Гарри чувствует холодок магии — и под другой ладонью Дамблдора быстро стучит сердце Гарри. Он вдруг хочет, сам толком не понимая, чего, и притягивает Дамблдора на себя, находит в темноте его лицо, обводит пальцами, будто пытаясь запомнить. Ночная рубашка Дамблдора укрывает их обоих, борода прижимается к коже Гарри, и сам Дамблдор намного легче, чем Гарри казалось, как будто он — птица с полыми костями. Может быть, феникс. В это очень хочется верить.

Иногда — в попытке противостоять чувству, которое приближается к нему из темноты, — Гарри представляет Дамблдора таким, каким видел на старых фото, молодым и улыбающимся, с отливающими рыжиной волосами; таким, которого действительно можно было бы назвать Альбусом. Эта мысль успокаивает его, но, хотя Дамблдор остаётся Дамблдором в любом возрасте, едва заметное чувство вины оседает внутри Гарри.

Пару раз Гарри почти набирался храбрости прямо спросить у Дамблдора, зачем ему всё это, но каждый раз молчал. Он знает, что Дамблдору нужна не разрядка, но нечто иное; по ночам Гарри замечает в нём странную жадность, предельную концентрацию, центр которой — только Гарри, и это одновременно приятно и неловко, как будто Гарри некуда деться из-под его взгляда.

Дамблдор ложится рядом, опускает голову на плечо Гарри, и Гарри целует редеющие серебряные волосы.

— Спокойной ночи, Гарри, — едва слышно говорит тот.

— Спокойной ночи, — отзывается Гарри, закрывая глаза.

В прихожей громко тикают часы, и уже на границе сна Гарри вдруг остро чувствует, как несётся время вокруг них с Дамблдором и где-то за пределами этого дома, этого мира, этого циферблата с медленно движущимися стрелками бешено наматывают круги другие стрелки в других часах, и, возможно, именно их, а не те, что за дверью спальни, слышит Дамблдор, а иногда, в тени смутной тревоги, и сам Гарри.

Простое, предельно ясное понимание накрывает его — но в следующий момент он спит.


End file.
